The Effects of Catnip Tequila
by Yuuki-Ravna
Summary: Someone gives Ciel a strange mixtures that has certain effects on demons... what will be the repercussions? Yaoi, Slight Shota, total insane crack, Mpreg, rape


**For those of you who clicked on this because you recongize the interesting mixture called Catnip Tequila and the effects it has on certain demons, yes... this was based off of DA's (and my great friend) Madeleine-Elizabeth's pictures. **

**Yes, she gave me permission to do this. No, neither of us own Kuroshitsuji. She does own catnip tequila however. She just lets me borrow it on occasion for a little 'fun'. *wink wink***

**On to the insanity!**

**XXX**

The mischevious look in Ciel's eye meant he was up to no good. Sebastian had learned that long ago. A tilted smirk was on his face.

"Sebastian, I found an interesting concoction that I want you to try."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Concoction, bocchan?"

Ciel held up a bottle. "Apparently, the three idiots bought a gallon of this stuff from Undertaker upon his request. I order you to drink it all."

Sebastian looked at the bottle hesitantly. "Sure you want to see the results of such an action?"

"What's the worse that could happen?" Ciel said with a carefree, mischevious, and arrogant look on his face.

Sebastian took the bottle from Ciel. "Yes, my lord."

XXX

"WIIIIIILL!"

A heavy body suddenly attached itself to Will. Will felt his sinuses clog up from the amount of perfume the red-head shinigami was wearing.

"Grell, what have I told you about wearing such things?"

"But maybe now Sebastian will pay attention to me! Do you like it?"

"No."

Grell pouted with defeat and turned away with his arms crossed. Will watched Grell for a bit when he noticed something Grell said.

"You mentioned Sebastian, do you plan on visiting that repulsive being tonight, even though I told you not to?"

Grell threw a piece of paper at Will. Will caught it and adjusted his glasses with his death scythe and read.

"Hmm… interesting… Well Grell, looks like we are off to the Phantomhive manor."_ And I can finally get rid of that disgusting creature._

Grell squealed with delight and went on to spew disgusting wishes about him and the demon. Will sighed. This was so going to cause them to go into over time. More paperwork.

XXX

The sight they arrived to was not one they were expecting. The report said a demon had gone rampant but this…. Will looked with disgust and disdain at the sight before him. Bottles of catnip tequila were scattered around the floor along with shredded pieces of clothing. His eyes narrowed on the catnip tequila, wondering whose bright idea it was to give a demon catnip tequila. Reluctantly he drew his eyes to the main attraction at the table. The young earl was bent over the table, butt naked, with his naked demon butler thrusting violently into him. Will couldn't help but feel like throwing up at the sight. A ferocious growl behind him reminded him that Grell was there.

"THAT BRAT!" Grell was gritting his teeth and tearing at a napkin while stomping his feet in fury.

"SEBASTIAN!" The young earl slumped forward, obvious at the end of his rope.

Sebastian pulled out of the boy with a unsatisfied growl and turned to look at the two new comers. The dangerous look in his eyes told Will to flee, but his feet were bolted to the ground. A squeal from behind left him deaf as he suddenly realized all he could see were brilliant ruby eyes staring down at him.

XXX

Will woke up on the floor of the middle of the Phantomhive dining room, naked and the area around his posterior burning and aching. To his left was a still clothed Grell who was tearing at the carpet with mascara streaks down his face.

"He was drunk off his ass and he STILL wont take me!" the sorry excuse for a shinigami returned to gnashing his teeth and creating a bigger pile of torn napkins.

_Where did he get all those napkins? _ Will wondered.

It was at that moment Will noticed something. He was craving the strangest thing. Black olives with whipped cream and chips and potatoes and sauerkraut. _What on earth?_ Suddenly, the night before crashed down on him and his normally stoic face fell away to reveal a shocked man. _Oh god… no…_ The man promptly stood up and left, leaving the pissed off Grell behind.

XXX

"HEY, SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes, Boch-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his young master, who now had a strangely protruding stomach. "Bocchan?"

Ciel had his hands on his stomach and looked up at the shocked butler.

"Remember that time when I made you drink a gallon of tequila laced with catnip and you pretty much raped the entire mansion?"

Dread pooled in Sebastian's stomach.

Ciel continued on. "Well, anyway, Now I'm carrying your six hideously deformed mutant demon children, so now you'll have them AND me to take care of~!"

Only a picture could describe the way Sebastian looked at that very moment.

XXX

A giggling retired shinigami was rolling around in his store with two Magic Plays open. One belonging to a William T. Spears and another to a Ciel Phantomhive. He had to hand it to himself. He created the best laugh ever.

**XX**

**Like always, R&R! **

**BTW: yes, this was uploaded to my Deviant... someone decided it was underage nudity and flagged it and it got taken down... i'm starting to loose my patience with DA...**


End file.
